dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
「」
ドレイク・ .・ダルコ(Real Name)|Romaji = Nanashi Doreiku . Daruko(Real name)|Race = Human|Nicknames = Nameless D×D Unknown Hero Destroyer of realities Ω|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Golden|Equipment = Gospel Jester Seer|Relatives = Unnamed parents|Affiliations = GOD Himself|Status = Deceased|Ranking = Letter(Ω)}} 「」(romanized as ''Nanashi, reading as "Nameless"), previously known as '''Drake Xavier Darko(ドレイク・ .・ダルコ; Doreiku .Daruko)'' is a posthumous figure in DxD: Twice Critical and the protagonist of the short-storyDxD: Minus, being the host of the High-tier Sacred Gear Gospel Jester prior Takumi Higurashi. He's the unknown Hero who works behind the scenes of history, a powerful seer who would prevent and eventually destroy nearly 3,200 realities in order to reach the "Ultimate conclusion" as a mission from an entity only known as "'''GOD"( ) and to defeat 777, a spawn of 666(Trihexa). After his death, his name would be be erased from history in order to the "True Reality" to flow naturally, and turned into theLetter Ω(Omega) in his Sacred Gear. Appearance 「」was an extremely handsome and charming young man in his mid-thirties with a tall and lean figure, delicate yet confident facial structures, dark skin and golden eyes which were said to possess an almost supernatural glow on them. For wearing,「」would usually use typical english victorian clothes in order to blend in and confuse himself as a religious man, such as a white shirt and black coat and pants and a bow tie. After being erased from history and reincarnating as one of the letters of Gospel Jester,「」takes the shape of a sillhoute of a tall and formless humanoid which can only be seen by Takumi , which is said to be still happily smiling of his successful mission. Personality 「」was a mischiveous, nonchalant, jovial, borderline insane individual which is said to be a byproduct of his unique seer ability, which was capable of showing him innumerous outcomes of decisions he would make over his life and other events, some of them extremely tragic and traumatic. He was a very lonesome individual who would avoid contact with other people in order to carry on his mission from GOD, and while he possessed a fairly light and fairly blasé feeling about said mission, not batting an eye in killing people and causing a certain woman to miscarriage several times, he was also a very determinated person, causing numerous disasters, deaths and tragedies in order to reach said "Ultimate Conclusion". Despite not showing,「」had total trust in GOD and fate, carry on his duty and mission with firm will and conclusion, hinting also a rather religious zeal. However, by the end of his life,「」wondered if his determination was actually a mask to hide and justify the atrocities he commited, or he was just bored and was indeed a monster who would take pleasure in destroying lives and realities and only used his 'mission' as an excuse. Laughing, he concludes the latter was the most likely option. Despite such, 「」 firmly believed in the concepts of "Good" and "Evil", so much that even forgiven for his acts he calls himself and his acts "Evil", and fate. After being erased in history and be turned a letter by Gospel Jester, 「」remains a jovial and high-spirited lingering shade that possesses a permanent smile on his dark face, satisfied with the "Ultimate Conclusion" he helped to create and that for all the evil and death he caused, he was able to be forgiven and run away scott-free from divine punishment for it. History Early Life Born Drake Darko, 「」was the only son of a wealthy family around Scotland, being surrounded by butlers, regalies and prestigy and spoiled rotten by his rich parents and family money. Despite said upbringing,「」would grew up to be a rather level-headed, fun-loving yet gentle and light young man, who despite having many possible brides, would rather live a carefree and lonesome existence. Unknown to everybody,「」 possessed a rather unique seering ability, that would allow him to see and live contless existences and realities at once, that would satisfy him at the cost of making his life rather dull and uninteresting. After the death of his parents, he would sell part of his belongings and live away from society, instead living on his own and his several realities in peace. In hindsight, 「」wonders if this was really a special ability, or he was just so disconnected from reality but his mind and pride were twisted into believing that it was an ability and not his own insanity. A mission from GOD(?) Midway his early adult years, 「」was summoned by an entity only known as GOD in his sleep, which claimed that it had chosen him due to his Seer abilities. Once asked what for, GOD claimed that an entity opposite to it known as 777( ), which was a spawn of a bigger and eviler being known as 666(Trihexa) was creating innumerous puppets known as Divergents in order to unbalance the world and bring the destruction of it. Waved as just one of his many delusions and weird dreams, 「」dismissed GOD's first contact. On the recurrent days, however, GOD would contact and cause nightmares to 「」constantly, to the point not even alternative realities were enough to escape its incessant orders and demands. Seeing how powerful GOD supposetly were and noticing that he couldn't run away from it, he eventually accepted its proporsal. 「」then was introduced to the supernatural world, also discovering his Sacred Gear Gospel Jester and his overall usefulness in order to reach the Ultimate Conclusion ''(完璧な結論; Kanpekina ketsuron), a perfect end and the best outcome from a single threat from several in a web of events leading to the end of the World. 「」's seer abilities were able to localize and determined which reality was the best one, and went on a quest in order to let it happen by killing certain individuals and preventing or causing other events and disasters in order for it to happen, meanwhile also causing the destruction of several other dimensions, realities and outcomes, all in order to reach GOD's objective. It is highly implied that which 「」was indeed a Sacred Gear user, GOD was also one of his delusions. Meeting and Fighting 777 For the next 30 years, 「」fought an invisible and lonely war against 777, the herald of the End, using the full potential of his Balance Breaker against his army of Divergents, also destroying anything and everyone who dared to stay in his way, developing a rather crass sense of humor and a way to make himself almost as invisible as 777 and their battle in order to stay "under shadows" and away from the affairs of other factions since they were fighting the "Real War". In order to maintain a low profile and avoid the revenge from those he wronged for the greater good, 「」 would erase entire families and cities in order to continue fighting 777. Eventually, 「」would find and battle 777, declaring himself the destroyer of dimensions that 777 wanted to create to divert the real world and the herald of the Ultimate Conclusion, something mocked by the 666's Spawn, saying that no matter how much he fights, as long as humans long for change and unsatisfaction, its true essence and darkness of the heart of humanity would continue existing, spawning its children, the divergents, until the end of times. After a tough battle that almost destroyed the isolated dimension they were in, 「」end up winning against 777 and finally putting an end to his wicked ways. Death Not much is known about his life after said final battle, but eventually 「」 would die of old age in his childhood house, content and calm if not lonely. Because of his acts, GOD erased his entire recorded existence and placed it on the pages of Gospel Jester, calling him the Ω(Omega), also forgiving him for his sins and saving him from any form of punishment, something 「」 gladly accepted it. Legacy 「」 left no legacy or records of his existence in DxD: twice Critical since all of it has been erased by GOD. However, the reason why such reality exists its because 「」 destroyed all the other realities in which would divert from the Ultimate Conclusion. By preventing such divergents to occur, 「」 caused Takumi's story to be told, and it is even said that the reason why there was so many inconsistencies and irregularities in the original timeline such as Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer were caused by his indirect contribuition by erasing any other reality and future in which they were either nerfed or erased. Being a letter in Gospel Jester, Takumi is able to sense and feel him in the Secret Pages of his Sacred Gear, being even able to summon him for assistance on certain occassions. His entire existence albeit forgotten and erased, is still recorded inside Gospel Jester alongside other "Nameless heroes" under the letter Ω, and as such, he might be the final recorded unknown hero in history. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength -' 「」 was recorded to be an extremely strong individual despite his human origins, said to be able to surpass Gods and Satans and even other anomalies, such as Super Devils, Hybrids and chimeras. The true length of his strength is measured by his victory against 777, a beast spawn of 666(Trihexa) and as intelligent as a human, said to be as strong as the top 10 strongest beings in the Universe. He could also use Gospel Jester's weapons, which can tire and even kill the user for a single weapon use, in rapid successions. Seer - '''「」's unique skill of ambiguous origins, and believed to be not an ability at all but 「」's delusions from his dettach from reality. 「」 could see several outcomes and conclusions from certain acts of his or events that would happen around the world, and what would cause them at all. As long as he would let it happen, said predicaments would eventually happen, and open path to other outcomes and ends while destroying others that would've happen otherwise. 「」 was able to find 777 with such powers, also becoming a rather powerful fighter thanks to it since he could see the movements of his foes and his choices to fight them, althought the power has the limit that can only be grounded on plausible outcomes, meaning that while 「」 could change them, he couldn't warp it to his liking, only choose or let it happen. '''Sainthood - '''Not an ability, but a skill granted to him by GOD. Meaning that no matter how atroucious or downright malicious his actions would get, he wouldn't be able to caught by divine punishment or karma, meaning that his soul wouldn't either go to heaven or hell. Fortunately, 「」 wouldn't do more than necessary for his mission. Equipments Gospel Jester '''Gospel Jester( ''Gosuperu jesutā,)also known as '''Voice of the Saviour', is the Sacred Gear of 「」 prior his death, which then awakened within Takumi Higurashi in DxD: twice Critical. An extremely powerful yet tricky independent Sacred Gear candidate to become a Longinus, Gospel Jester has the power to conjure one of a set of 26 different weapons/equipments at random. Being blesse by GOD and having his particular war against 777 made 「」 extremely close to the clown inside his Sacred Gear, and therefore blessed also with the luck to the destructive powers of the weapons of said Sacred Gear. However, it is also said that his mission was given to him because of his Sacred Gear and his potential to be its master. Balance Breaker: Basilica Paradise( ) - also known as "Glorious City of Light" is 「」 's Sub-species Balance Breaker for Gospel Jester. Instead of creating weapons, Basilica Paradise is able to create alternative random dimensions and encapsule a limited amount of people in it with several random properties. It is said that each previous user of Gospel Jester creates a new world within the pages based on their personalities and character traits, which then puts this sub-species Balance Breaker on the same level, if not higher, of reality warping of an Absolute Terror Zone ability. 「」 was capable of using such Balance Breaker due to his own egocentrism and his final battle against 777 took place in a dimension that would eventually become his own personal grave, an enormous city-like dimension where there is no one but himself and buildings made out of mirrors. Trivia *Images and appearance based on Nea D. Campbell/the 14th from the D. Gray man series. *It is safe to say that despite his abilities, 「」 died a virgin. *Both his former name and erased title share the same theme naming of other protagonists: **His original name, Drake, means "Dragon" or "Serpent", in the same vein as Takumi Higurashi. **His title, 「」, is written as "Nanashi"(Nameless), which is a pun with the number 7(Nana), and 3(Mi) like Ichijou Tsukino. *His surname, Darko, is a reference to Donnie Darko , a 2001 science fiction film where the eponymous protagonist suffers from possible Schizophrenia and has visions about an unknown creature known as Frank that gives him doomsday-related visions. *So far, 「」 is the only Houki Minami protagonist which doesn't have japanese origins. Instead, he has scottish roots. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Deceased